1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film digitize device and a picture management program, and specifically to a film digitize device and a picture management program for converting a picture recorded on a film into digital picture data and managing the converted picture data.
2. Related Art
A photo shop or the like provides a service for digitizing a picture taken with a film camera and recording the digital data on a recording medium such as CD-R. Usually, pictures are read out from the top frame of a film in order, digitized and written on CD-R in this service.
A film camera employs two ways of taking pictures; the normal wind method for taking pictures with winding the film frame by frame, and the pre-wind method for taking pictures with the film rolled up to a spool when the film is loaded and rewinding the film frame by frame to a cartridge. If a film with pictures taken by a camera in the pre-wind method is subject to the above mentioned writing service, the order the pictures taken-on the-film is reversed on CD-R. This is a problem.
The method for determining the direction of a film wound as pictures taken based on wind information recorded on a magnetic recording layer on an APS (Advanced Photo System) film, reading the pictures in the order they were taken, and writing the pictures on a CD-R is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-286291.
The method for determining the direction of a film wound as pictures taken based on the fames numbers recorded on a magnetic recording layer on an APS film, and displaying the pictures in the order they were taken is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-307894.